Millimeter wavelength (mmWave) applications in consumer electronics typically benefit from lower power and cost in exchange for lower performance (e.g., shorter range). On the other end of the spectrum, backhaul mmWave applications may have high performance requirements in terms of range and coverage but can tolerate higher power consumption and cost. For example, backhaul mmWave applications may require a large number of antenna elements, such as fifty or more antenna elements.